


That Silver Fox is an Angel

by Omg_Valkyrie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bartender Victor Nikiforov, Close call, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, First Meetings, Fluffy, Gay Bar, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yuuri is okay, nothing bad actually happens, yea its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Valkyrie/pseuds/Omg_Valkyrie
Summary: The only thing that pounded faster and harder than the music, was the alcohol through Yuuri’s body. He couldn’t remember if the drink he just finished was his third, fourth…maybe it was the fifth. Who cares? They were celebrating!  Exactly what was being celebrated also couldn’t be remembered. The only thing Yuuri knew at this moment was to move his body and sway his hips with the beat of the music.  A stranger asks to buy him a drink, but the bartender seems a bit wary of him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 28
Kudos: 137





	That Silver Fox is an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny has been in my head for a few months & after being around a lot of talented writers, I figure it was my turn to give it a shot!  
> Thank you SaerenDPIty, Linisen, EmHunter, Lisettola & Solnyshko_UK for posting such beautiful works and inspiring me to do the same.  
> A really big shout out to SaerenDPity for encouraging me when every half hour I updated her on the work count & then beta-reading it so quickly.
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by to read this!  
> Please Enjoy!

The only thing that pounded faster and harder than the music, was the alcohol through Yuuri’s body. He couldn’t remember if the drink he just finished was his third, fourth…maybe it was the fifth. Who cares? They were celebrating! Exactly what was being celebrated also couldn’t be remembered. The only thing Yuuri knew at this moment was to move his body and sway his hips with the beat of the music. 

The heat of the dancing bodies in the club caused his mesh shirt to become slick and grip his body, tight. The leather pants that Phichit insisted made his ass look like a snack, would probably have to be cut off him. His slicked back hair was becoming looser as he threw his head about. Yuuri was lost to the music, his eyes fell closed and he let the music command whatever parts of him that the alcohol was not.

He barely realized another man was trying to get his attention, until he felt their hand tickle over the back of his waist. The stranger leaned deep into Yuuri’s space, he wanted to buy Yuuri a drink. Why not? After all they were celebrating! Yuuri happily followed him to the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For Victor, it was your typical Friday night. So many people leaning over the bar, ordering and trying to be heard over the music. It was nothing he and Chris couldn’t handle. It wasn’t even too much when drunk ladies of the bachelorette parties tried to proposition them. Perhaps it was the liquor that made them overlook all the rainbow flags hung around them. 

Tonight, was treat though, when he would hand guests their drinks a small gap would open and Victor could catch a glimpse of the man, who was enthralling all who happened to look his way. Victor’s moment was always cut short by another order being thrown at him. To which he would flash his smile and grab a new cup. 

He handed off the cosmopolitan and received a wink for his troubles. Victor smiled, not for the wink, but because she would walk away and perhaps, he would see the man he had now dubbed Eros in his mind. When she left, his smile fell. Eros wasn’t dancing any more. Someone had his hand around him and whispering into his ear. A bit too close for Victor’s liking, but now Eros was walking over to his bar!

“Whatever Craft IPA you have on tap for me and for this one” his hand falling around the waist of Eros, who was just flowing with the heavy bass,” Get him a White Russian.” 

Victor bit back a smile, nodded and got to work on the drinks. Of course, this guy would want some pretentious hipster beer. For Eros though, Victor took his time crafting what Chris teased to be the drink of his people. After carefully laying the heavy cream on top of the vodka and Kahlua, he went to hand it to Eros, only for the stranger to intercept his hand and grab it first. As the stranger began to guide Eros away from the bar, he shouted back to Victor his name and to put it on his tab.

Victor shook his head in disappointment, really hoping that someone as beautiful as Eros wasn’t dating such a tool of a guy. He permitted himself to have one more glance at Eros before returning to work. Just as he turned, stranger’s hands had just finished dropping something in the White Russian glass. The drink's color had shifted much darker. It was no longer the delicate gradient between white and the warm rich brown that Victor worked so hard to achieve in every order.

Adrenaline fueled Victor. He pulled a red towel out from under the bar and waved it in the direction of the dance floor bouncer. Immediately Big Mike was on the alert and Victor ran around the bar to Eros, who had just accepted the cup from the stranger. Eros looked so excited to try the drink when Victor ripped it from his hands. Victor momentarily was saddened that he was the reason the smile left. Until he looked over at the stranger, now wrestling with which emotion he should present to the bartender. Could he feign anger at a disgruntled employee attempting to ruin his night? Or would shock and confusion be the better choice? He opened his mouth to speak, when he felt the callused hands of Big Mike on his shoulders giving him a squeeze, “People like you are not welcome here.” The stranger was then abruptly pushed and shoved out the exit.

Victor looked at the glass in his hand. He took pride in his work and truly appreciated all the people who patroned the club. This was a space for people of all walks of life to come and feel like they could be themselves. Safely. Victor was heartbroken that someone would knowing violate his space, his drinks, and more importantly, his guests. With a heavy heart he threw the drink away. 

He looked up at Eros, who at this moment was none the wiser about what almost happened to him. He was staring at Victor as if he was popsicle in the melting summer sun. Surely, he couldn’t be here alone? Where are his friends? Victor offered to help Eros find them. As the words left his lips, a pair of lean arms found their way around Victor’s torso and a mess of beautiful sweaty hair rested on his shoulder. “I’m all yours. Lead the way.” 

He assumed he found the friends when Eros lifted his head, detached himself and screamed in elation, “PEACH! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND THE MAN I AM GOING TO MARRY!” pointing back to Victor. Eros began regaling his friends with the story how a stranger was going to buy him a drink, but the Silver Fox came and claimed him for himself. Laughing and nodding at Eros’ antics, a young man with dark hair and tanned skin, seemingly less drunk, approached him.

“Thanks for bringing him back to us! I guess if you’re going to be marrying into the family, you should know I am the best friend, and if you hurt him, be aware that I have connections to an army of hamsters. I will exploit them if needed!”

Victor chuckled and shook his head and explained what happened with the stranger, he did leave out that Eros had him captivated all night with those hips. Receiving this information, Peach instantly sobered up and looked over to his friend, who was still laughing and smiling. There was no way he could have known how close to danger he was. Small tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Peach unceremoniously threw his arms around Victor. “Thank you for saving Yuuri! I don’t know what I would have done, if anything had happened to him” 

Yuuri, what a sweet name. Yuuuuuurrrriiii. Victor shook the thought and released Peach, gestured to the bar and explained that he had to get back. When Victor looked over Chris was glaring directly into his soul with his arms thrown in the air. Knowing that Eros, no, Yuuri was safe, that made Victor’s heart warmer than he thought it should have,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun creeped in through windows. It shone onto Yuuri’s bed, in which he was incorrectly laying in. His feet were gently cradled on the pillows, while his face was positioned between his foot board and mattress. His face crinkled and eyes opened reluctantly. How dare the sun have the audacity to shine during the day?! He sat up, smacked his lips, and reached for his glasses while trying to remember what year it was. Everything hurt. His head, his eyes, his throat, his stomach, his legs, all of it. Quickly he came to the realization that he was in fact hungover when he heard Phichit playing Shall We Skate? at astronomical levels from their living room. 

Wrapping a heavy blanket around himself, he shuffled out of his room to seeing Phichit at the stove making what smelled to be eggs and bacon.

“There he is!!! I do believe congratulations are in order!” 

“For what? We weren’t celebrating me last night.” Phichit poured a glass of orange juice for Yuuri and handed him painkillers for the headache.

Phichit turned back to the stove and flipped the bacon, “You don’t remember? You introduced all of us to your fiancé last night.” He informed, playfully.

That statement cause Yuuri to promptly spit any and all juice he tried to sip on to the counter, “I did what!?” Yuuri tried to think back. It wasn’t working, all he could remember was club’s bass, and dancing and a drink, then another drink and maybe another drink. Nothing about a fiancé! Phichit giggled and told Yuuri not to panic.

“You were separated from us last night and one of the bartenders brought you back to us. That’s when you told us that that Silver Fox was the man you would marry.”  
Yuuri couldn’t handle his own cringe, his head found his hands and groaned at hearing the tale of his epic embarrassment.

Phichit’s tone turned somber, “But Yuuri, that’s not all.”

Yuuri was shocked, “What else could I have done? Did I strip naked and challenge people to a dance off on a stripper pole?” 

Yuuri thought it was odd that Phichit’s eyes wouldn’t meet his, was whatever he did that bad? Would he ever be able to show his face in that club again? Oh god, he would probably need to go apologize. Perhaps the bartender who helped him would like a fruit basket, or maybe he was more of a muffin man. 

Phichit shook his head, took a deep breath, and began to recite the information Silver Fox had told him, what the stranger attempted to do with Yuuri’s drink. With every new revelation Yuuri’s face experienced shock, concern, devastation, embarrassment and worst of all, guilt. Phichit could only guess what was going through Yuuri’s mind.

“Yuuri, stop it! Don’t you dare blame yourself. That man, he is scum, he tried to take advantage of you! You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong! Do you hear me? Karma will take care of him, but you are safe now and nothing happened to you!” Phichit arms came around Yuuri’s shaking body, holding tight while he cried. “You know that Silver Fox you picked; he was hot. Not as hot as his buddy working with him, but still really hot!” Yuuri’s body hiccupped and giggled at his friend’s attempt to lighten the mood. They stood there embracing until Phichit noticed the bacon was burning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor unlocked the door and walked up the stairs that led up to the club. It was 5pm, which meant he had an hour until the doors opened for customers. While cutting limes for the night, he heard the door open downstairs and the creaking of someone coming up.

“Sorry, but we don’t open for another 45 minutes!” He shouted without looking up. When he didn’t hear the creak of them descending the stairs he turned to face them. 

“Oh! Ero…I mean, Yuuri?” At least Victor thought it was Yuuri. In the last bits of daylight, he looked so much softer than illuminated under the strobe lights. His hair wasn’t slick, he wore glasses, his sweater was perhaps a few sizes too big, but looked cozy none the less, but it wasn’t those changes that caught him off guard. It was his eyes. The rims of his eyes were puffy, stained red. Was it odd that Victor wanted nothing more than to drop his limes, hold Yuuri and make everything better?

“Yea, I’m Yuuri and I guess that you’re my Silver Fox.“ Victor figures that he is trying to break the ice, lighten the mood. He gets it. If you laugh, you don’t cry. “I’m told that a I probably should thank you for last night” Victor noticed Yuuri’s voice wavering as he spoke and his fascination with looking at his shoes rather than him.

Victor set down the lime and knife, “I should be apologizing to you, Yuuri. You came here to have fun and feel safe. I can’t begin to express how upset I am that someone tried to violate that.” 

“No! No! I was drunk and out of control. I shouldn’t have had so much to drink, I should have been more alert. I shouldn’t have been so trusti…” Victor cut him off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yuuri, No! That isn’t how it works. What that man tried to do you is not your fault. You drinking doesn’t give people the permission to take advantage of you. They don’t get to steal your ability to consent!” Victor was breathless after letting the anger pour out of him. “I’m sorry to come off so strong, being passionate about people’s ability to safety enjoy themselves kind of an occupational hazard.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to do or say at this moment. People were telling him it wasn’t his fault, but as much as he tried to shake it, the weight still sat heavy on his heart. Victor sensing his discomfort remembered that Yuuri didn’t even know his name.

“I’m Victor, by the way. If you’re not busy or in rush, I’d love to get you a drink.” Oh god the thought of alcohol right now was knotting his stomach. Yuuri’s head snapped up to see Victor setting a full glass on the bar. “I kind of figured the thought of alcohol would make your stomach flip. So just good ole water for you. Feel free to take a seat. I usually don’t have company for prep, it would be nice to have someone to chat with. Chris doesn't typically come in until 7.”

Yuuri did take a seat at the stool but chat he did not. He stared at his glass and slowly sipped at the water, feeling grateful that Victor didn’t blame him or hold a grudge. How long had he been sitting here? Had he been silent the whole time? Did Victor think he was rude because he said nothing? Would it be weird to start talking now? What could he even say? Come here often? He worked here, of course he came here often! His thumbs were making shapes in the cup’s condensation when he felt a warm hand cover his own. Yuuri looked up to see and lost his breath when he saw Victor smiling at him. He’d never seen such a beautiful face. Victor had a bright heart-shaped smile and the bluest eyes. His hair really was naturally silver. This time his heart and stomach knotted themselves.

“Do you like dogs? Because I have this poodle, her name is Makka and I haven’t shown someone her picture in over two hours.” Yuuri nodded and couldn’t help but break out his own beautiful smile as Victor pulled out his phone. “And just so you know Silver Fox is okay, but I would love it, if you called me Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you so much taking the time to read my first Yuri on Ice Fic. To be honest, it's my first fic written in over 12 years.  
> Feel free to leave a comment & let me know what you think!


End file.
